


singing, here’s to never growing up

by NihaNaptime



Series: if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Three Idiots, Other, They’re all stupid, Will Solace is tired of them, Worth It, infirmary, injuries, shopping carts down the hill, the eight half-bloods? the eight idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihaNaptime/pseuds/NihaNaptime
Summary: The eight half-bloods are infamous for more than just the great prophecy. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter also knows them as the eight idiots with the bad ideas.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	singing, here’s to never growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title : Lyrics from Here’s to Never Growing Up

“This is so fucking stupid,” Annabeth shouted, clutching onto Piper in a mixture of exasperation and fear, “You’re idiots, the lot of you-“ 

“Wise Girl, calm down!” Percy rolled his eyes and sent Jason and Rosalie a look that said, ‘this chick, amiright?’ before he called out to Grover, “Ready?” 

The satyr nodded. He had been sulking the majority of the evening due to being unable to participate in this very task. Juniper, his girlfriend, hadn’t allowed him to. Dangerous, she had said, and not worth it. He disagreed. Grumpily murmuring something, he lifted the camera and got ready. 

Hazel, Frank, and Leo were standing on the side parallel to Grover with their own respective tasks. Frank was holding a camera for the second view, Hazel had her face buried in his shirt and hiding, and Leo was just there to try and make sure no deaths happened. 

Piper gently shook Annabeth off of her and stepped forward, holding up her arm. “One.. two.. three!” She sharply brought her arm down. 

On command, Rosalie, Jason, and Percy pushed themselves forward inside their shopping carts, beginning to speed down the hill. A true race, really. “WOOOO - HOO!” The girl shouted from her cart as her fists pumped into the air. As if it were jinxed, all three carts started to go insane. 

Annabeth let out a groan of, “I can’t watch this,” and covered her face with her hands. Piper swore she saw the girl peeking. 

Jason’s cart was the first to overturn. The wheel had hit a big rock and launched him out of it, his scream echoing through the area until it was cut off by his pained groan. He clutched his head and curled up into a ball, groaning again, and Piper raced down to check on him, Annabeth close behind. 

Percy and Rosalie’s screams increased when their friend wiped out. Surely they were next - in what order, they weren’t completely sure, but it had to happen. 

Hazel let out a shrill, “TURN YOUR CARTS!” just as they both noticed their carts were both beginning to turn inwards towards each other. It was too late at that point. Annabeth covered her face in horror.

The carts crashed together. Percy and Rosalie both tumbled out of the cart, her landing on him, and both joined the groaning Jason on the hard ground. Grover ran down to check on them, nervously baa’ing under his breath. 

Will gave the eight half-bloods exasperated looks. Three of them were currently laying on the infirmary cots, bandaged up, while the others sheepishly looked away. 

“Seriously, you couldn’t stop them?” 

“Well, it’s .. them.” 

Rosalie snorted and massaged her sprained ankle with her non-broken hand. “At least Jason didn’t get slapped with a brick!” 

“Yeah, it was a regular rock!” Percy added as if it were an important detail, grinning. 

Jason huffed and covered his face with his pillow. 


End file.
